The Past the Future?
by writer-of-dreams12
Summary: 4 fourteen years old girls, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino successfully escaped from China which was at war and reached to Toronto. They are for a brand new life. Their adopted missionary parents arranged advance where they will be staying and where they
1. Memories

Time pass so fast

Time pass so fast…it was the last day of grade 8 but it turns out to be the last day till grade 9, high school, starts. Here I am being dragged to go shopping along with my three friends. Well, mainly two, Sakura and Ino. Tenten just hates shopping because of all the changing. Not to mention the clothing that seems to expose her skin chosen for her from Ino and Sakura. I'm different…I believe that shopping is a waste of money. Unlike any other families, us four are orphans; we depend on our guardians for survival. Trust me, they aren't so great.

I closed my eyes and felt a chilly breeze on my neck. The horrible moment haunted me as I thought back of the Vietnam War we escaped from and the death of our loving adopted parents. The weak smiles that appeared on their faces as they said their last good-byes. The last hugs they gave as I felt liquid down their backs. Suddenly they pushed us away into the boats. The sky turned grey with clouds filling the sky…then it happened, rain fell from the pitch dark sky, thunder roamed loud as ever and lightning flashed every second before our eyes. We held on tight in the tiny space we had; afraid that lightning is going to break the boat in half. We closed our eyes shut to get the horror out of mind. Waves colliding into the sides, trying to knock us out into the deep polluted under ocean. I'm glad that we survived out of that but…unfortunately; it risked two people's lives that appreciated me and accepted me into the family of warmth and support.

Tears formed in my eyes from the thought that my most loved people left me. Since it was 3 years ago, I remembered a faint image that I turned around as I saw a bomb exploded where they stood, the gushy red liquid everywhere. My friends/sisters was about to turn around but I distracted them so they don't have to same horrifying image I experienced which I still have nightmares of.

I really miss them very much of all they had done for me. I was born in a rich family full of pressure and discouragement. My dad wasn't expecting me as a girl but a boy to continue his huge business of selling cars. Supposedly, I could be put to death but under my mom's love, I was still raised and educated until I was 7 because that's when my brother was born. Everyone paid attention to him, cared and treated him so much better than me. I held then jealousy and envy in mind and heart but knowing that I can't do anything to change this matter.

One night, when I was on my way to the restroom and passed my parents' room, I heard my parents talking about selling me because there's no use now to raise a girl in the household anymore. I tried to be brave and hold in the tears but they kept rolling down my cheeks. I quickly ran to my room, cried and cried but no one came to comfort or even wonders what's going on. I couldn't take it anymore, I escaped out of the mansion and bumped into Sakura who asked if I'm okay and gave me my first and most warmed-hearted hugs. She brought me to her house which is not as big as my house but not too small. There, I was acknowledged and was adopted by a missionary couple; Deborah and Adam. In return, I believed in the Lord and went to church every Sunday.

I still remembered perfectly the day when we first stepped into Toronto. We walked out of the airport to the outdoors with suitcases hanging from both of my hands. Wow, the weather was so beautiful. It was getting really hot by second as the sun brightened. Now, I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead to my cheek and down my blue shirt as I crutched tightly onto my suitcase. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in out direction, never felt so GLAD.

For once I felt smart for putting my hair up so the wind wouldn't mess it up. Around on the corner of my eyes, I can see Sakura and Ino trying to put the strains of their hair behind their ears. There was an awkward silence as we stood to wait for a read Honda civic car with the license plate 3G57 12K. I guess Tenten decided to break the silence…which was not a really good idea right then.

"Why are you guys so quiet for…this would be a fun experience…it's not that we don't know English and that we don't know how to defend ourselves…" Tenten said harshly.

"Tenten, it's not that…"I responded softly with a big sigh. I know that Tenten could tell that I'm trying to keep her tears in. At that…Tenten knew what I meant.

"Hinata…our parents said they will be fine as long as we're safe…which we are right now, right?" Tenten comforted. However, inside, I know, I KNOW, that they didn't make it… I saw the IMAGE.

"Tenten, you're so self-centered! No wonder your real parents kicked you out of the house!" Sakura said hastily.

At that moment, it seems Tenten's heart started to beat faster, and that all her blood was reaching to her head.

"Sakura, let's not go that far," Ino defended and turned towards Tenten, "Tenten, this is war we're talking about, everyone die at war… you've watched those movies before.

Tenten totally blanked out of what Ino said because those words…"NO WONDER YOUR REAL PARENTS KICKED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE," echoed through her head. Her grip weakened then we heard her suitcase went "THUD" on the ground. More people were looking our way now due to the impact. Tenten quickly dropped down to her knees with her hands on her face when the "SCENE" popped in her head. The weird thing at that moment… I could sense Tenten's feeling like, I'm her… I could see Tenten's image that she's seeing.

The last thing me and Tenten could remember was Ino murmured, "Now you've done it, Sakura," and yelling at the spectators, "What are you looking at! Can't you mind on your own business?!"

"_Get out, you piece of trash! We are already poor enough without you messing up the family." yelled a lady holding a broom._

"_Mom, what are you talking about?" Tenten murmured as she held to the other end of the stick. _

"_I'm not your mom, okay! Your real mother died when you were 1 year old," the woman yelled as she tugged the stick away from me. _

"_I'm not real? I don't exist! Why did you keep it as a secret for 8 years!" Tenten cried. _

"_Your stupid father wouldn't let me…but now that's he's gone to HELL, I have total control of you," the woman snickered. _

"_How dare you say that about my father?!" Tenten screamed as I bravely stood up. _

"_What's that… a mere girl talking back at me! Don't make me laugh. You'll just get in the way…get out of my house now"! The woman glared as she pushed Tenten out of the door. _

"_Over my dead body I'm I going to listen to you!" Tenten said strongly as she cringed to a wall. _

"_Have your father ever taught you to respect your elders!" The woman spoke strictly as she used the stick and hit it against Tenten's fingers and her ankles and kicked her right in her stomach. _

"_And stay out," those were the woman's last words before she slammed the door shut. _

_Tenten could have run and pushed the door open before it was locked but blood was dripping down Tenten's shirt. I tried not to panic as tears went non-stop down her cheeks. There, Tenten sat with knees held against her chest, her head tucked to her chin, trying to hold in the pain. __A dog barked somewhere in this melee of village houses yet she had no response whatsoever. The moonlight mingled with the streetlights to form a soft glow that fell on the vacant lot and old, battered hoops. A breath of chill wind stirred the leaves that lay scattered on the old chalked-up court. I shivered as I went towards her…_

At the thought of that, Tenten grabbed her ankle where the scar was located which never healed for these past 5 years. Tenten shook her head to take all these nonsense away. It took a while for her to recover…well, me too, like I secretly discovered that I could make out Tenten's image. Sakura apologized and gave Tenten an affectionate hug but Tenten sort of pushed Sakura away.

Finally, the car arrived in front of us. A couple came out of the car and looked at us with disgust. I took a deep breath as the guy came closer, reached and helped put the luggage in the trunk. The women quickly opened the door and hurried us in. It seems as if we're criminals trying to hide our shame quickly. Everyone was inside as the engine started to run.


	2. Shopping

We were told from Deborah's sister, Alice, that Adam and Deborah had left their heritance for us

We were told from Deborah's sister, Alice, that Adam and Deborah had left their heritance for us. However, we can obtain the money when Tenten reaches 18. Therefore, they demanded that we should start to find part-time jobs.

It was so awkward in the van, Ino, knowing that she's the most impatient out of us four, wouldn't dare to speak. Instead, she rolled her window down, causing the women, or so called Aunt Alice to glance back at us with great disapproval. At first, I thought she was mad for having Ino rolling down the windows. However, as she faced the front again, she groaned saying, "Do you think before you guys dress?"

"What do you mean," Tenten managed to say while looking down at her clothing. By her expression, I can tell Tenten is thinking along the lines …"My red buttoned shirt matches with my black sweat, and it doesn't look THAT bad._" _

"Typical, you wouldn't understand…you are from China," Aunt Alice responded while rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, lady!" Ino said with a lot of attitude.

"It's not that we don't know how to match clothing! There's a war going on! Besides aren't you even worrying if your sister is dead or not?" Sakura added, showing sympathy.

"Eh, that sister of mine always gets into trouble and drags me along with it. She had to marry this Asian guy, believe in his religion move to China with him and never returned! Worse of all, she had to adopt children…four of them, now leaving them to me," She wined.

"Don't worry dear…Deborah and Adam only paid us for one year of their needs so after those years, we can kick them out if they don't have enough money to pay," Her husband said while smirking.

"Oh right…so you guys should start finding part-time jobs to pay for the rentals in the future," Alice played along.

"How much would the rental be," asked Sakura.

"912 each month not including daily meals…you girls cook yourselves. The price is not bad actually…you have the whole basement floor," Alice responded while nodding her head.

I felt a drop of tear running down my cheeks. Suddenly the car stopped and there in front of my eyes is the house. We unpacked, the basement wasn't that bad. I even think it's considered nice for Aunt Alice to buy four beds for us in advance and placed them in the same room, yes, we had to share a medium-sized room. There was also a big closet that took the space of one corner. We even had space for a study room which only contained three computers that had great access to internet. I think I would like it here…

I took her words in mind and we eventually got out part-time jobs. Oh yeah…just last year we got our first part time jobs. I baby-sit this little 5-year old for 20/hour, Sakura works in the library for 10/hour, Ino works at this clothes shop for 13/hour, and Tenten teaches swimming classes for 12/hour, and is a game-tester for 8/game.

Anyways, out of all matters, we shouldn't spent most of it on clothes. I think Adam and Deborah expect us to spend it on books and studies and have a successful future, I always reminded them. I shook my head as I thought, _"What can I say; I am the youngest out of us four. I have no right_."

After some time, I looked up to see a boy around my age walked pass me. He glanced at my direction as I looked away at a mirror. I hate getting attention…why did I look at him in the first place? Well…his eyes are quite temping; the light blue color shows certain desire and happiness. Nice spiked hair gilled in a perfect form. From his reflection, I saw him smiling at me when I noticed that I was staring at his reflection for quite a while. I'm so glad that it's not directly or I will make a fool out of myself. Wow…the smile that melts my heart away a thousand miles. I'm so lucky that I'm sitting because I could feel my legs weakened as I smile back with pleasure. "No way am I going to fall in love right now!" My inner self cried. I turned away, pretending to try out some random shoes in front of me. That's when…I saw the faint shadow of his formed with another one and side by side walked away from me. "I knew_,_" I thought, "it was too good to be true…he has a girl already…what am I saying…ahhhh_!_"

I snapped out of it when I heard my friends arguing…

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Asked Sakura while looking at the mirror.

"No…can we just go now?" Winced Tenten

"Sakura, I think it looks fine…the purple tank top really matches with your tight jeans…nice choice," complimented Ino, "How about this, do I look good in it?"

"Not bad, that hot pink tank top matches your black pants," replied Sakura while nodding her head.

"Great…that took 1 hour!" Yelled Tenten, "We can _finally_ get going…I'll wait for you guys outside."

"Tenten…we haven't chosen an outfit for you," said Ino.

"No thanks…I have enough clothes in my closet," replied Tenten.

"But all of them are so…_baggy,_" answered Sakura.

"Yeah, come on, try this one," suggested Ino, holding up as light blue tank-top with three-quarters black pants.

"Uh…why don't we go shop where Ino works instead…at least they sell t-shirts, not only tank tops, plus don't you get a discount?" Asked Tenten.

"Tenten has a point," I said, entering the conversation.

"But Tenten, can you at least try it on, I want to see you in it," said Sakura, making the most adorable I ever seen, with groggily eyes, and puffy cheeks. How can Tenten resist it?

"Fine…" mumbled Tenten, grabbing the outfit and went into the change room.

"So Hinata, which outfit are you choosing?" Asked Ino.

"Oh…this," I respond with no hesitation, holding a red sleeveless shirt. "Never mind," I said at once when I looked at the price tag which read 45.92. WOW, that much just for a shirt? What a rip-off!

"Come on Hinata…don't be so cheap…as a matter of fact, you earn the most money out of us four," said Ino when she saw the tag.

"I have to save money for university," I respond.

"Please, you have four more years," Ino argued, rolling her eyes.

Just when I have nothing to say…Tenten came out with her outfit.

"No wonder you refuse to wear it, I could be a very faint six pack imprint of against the shirt, sort of disguising. If you're a boy, I would totally fall for you though" Ino said.

"I so agree," nodded Sakura. I just blushed.

Tenten changed and we paid for our outfits. We managed to go to Ino's work store and buy a red t-shirt with army pants for Tenten.


	3. First day of School D

Ashley, being a morning and responsible person, woke us up 30 minutes earlier just it in

Tenten, being a morning and responsible person, woke us up 30 minutes earlier just it in. However, it seems that it was no use because Ino and Sakura used up those minutes staring at their reflection checking their shape and outfit. Luckily, Tenten took her opportunity to look for a perfect map in the computer, and printed it out. Finally, we could head out of the door. Tenten and I lead the way while holding the map. By the time we were a few steps away, we compared our schedules. For some reason, we have the same homeroom; I guess parents requested that in advance in case. I'm so lucky for once Ino urged us to go shopping the day before school starts because all the girls wore the same; tight shirt and jeans…well…Tenten is an exception.

When we stepped into the entrance yard of Parkdale Public School, girls were muttering about hot guys and squealing while walking towards the crowd. Sakura suggested to take a look, we all agreed. We saw 2 guys in the center.

The first guy said, "Ladies, ladies…where's the party, why so crowded?"

This long blond curly hair girl replied, "Not you dork! We're obvious admiring Skyler."

Skyler laughed, "Dude, that's what you get for talking first."

The first guy responded, "Or it's because I'm not the captain of the basketball team."

Skyler went speechless…

Ino admired, "OMG, I could clearly see his 6 abs through the white shirt!"

Sakura dreamed, "I wish I could touch them…do you think you can ask him out easily like you do to the previous ones in middle school?"

Ino giggled while playing with her strain of hair, "Well…we'll see."

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of them. Just when I turned back, I saw him staring at me. My heart was pounding and I didn't know how to react, I made a lousy smile, and he smirked in return. I was about to faint when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Tenten's voice saying, "Could we get out of here now…I can hardly breathe with all these people crowding." I nodded as I turned and followed her out of the crowd. I became all dizzy and accidentally bumped and stepped on someone's' foot.

"Watch it, girl," yelled a tall girl, at least 6-feet, with huge muscles….out of all people, I have to bump into her. I can't stand a chance against her. I'm an ant and she's a bee if we compared.

I gulped, "Sorry," I said while looking at the floor.

"You better be," was her respond.

"_Great, on the first day at this school and I already met my #1 enemy_," I thought.

"Who are you bossing her around," it was a nick of time that Tenten came back for me.

Immediately, she rotated 180 degrees to see a Chinese girl in two braids with her two quite muscular arms on her hip. Before responding, she stepped right in front of Tenten and met face to face. It was so dramatic that a gust of wind blew their directions. I had never seen Tenten with such an angered and determined face before. I followed the movement of her bangs; back and forth, back and forth….this is not a good sign. What can I do? Don't just stand there, Hinata, you lead into this mess now solve it.

She smirked and said, "Captain of the girls' volleyball team, co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, and girlfriend of the captain of the boys' basketball team."

Tenten took her time as she slowly brought her arms across her chest and replied, "Well, let me tell you missy…it doesn't mean you're everything,"

"Well, in reality it is," she argued back within a second.

Tenten glanced at me and gave a big sigh, "Oh, really? Prove it!" she said it as if this is a waste of time and very boring.

There was a complete silence…all you can hear are balls bouncing and laughter. I think Tenten had won this argument. Period.

"Uh…at least I have more respect than you, ninth grader," she stuttered.

"Is that a word…ninth grader?" Tenten shook her head and continued, "Anyways…what does that suppose to mean?"

"You're stupid, ugly, and all negative things you can name…you know what…why am I even wasting my breath and time talking to you?" and left before Tenten can defended herself. I guess the argument turned out fine.

Tenten walked towards me and gave a touching hug and she whisper in my ear, "Did she hurt or harm you in anyway? Sorry I left you for a while. I thought you were right behind me."

I whispered back, "I was but there were too much people then suddenly I got all dizzy…"

She laughed "I guess it's all the day-dreaming of those two guys, isn't it?"

I pushed her away which ruin the embrace but I could tell she was joking.

I blushed, "No… of course not…I promised myself that I'm going to finish high school before dating…"

"So you're just drooling and admiring…that's all?" She teased. I knew better so I stayed quiet while staring at the ground as she continued, "Just kidding…sorry, okay? If you keep your goal up, you will have a bright future."

I opened my mouth about to say thanks or something like that but I got interrupted by a voice sounded just like Ino and Sakura. Tenten and I rushed to see what's going on.

"You again! What do you want with my friends?" Tenten exclaimed as we ran closer to them.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" She exclaimed while clutching a fist…geez…talk about anger management.

"No offense, but you guys don't mix. Besides what makes you think he's even your boyfriend, all the girls were touching and flirting with him earlier and I don't hear him say, "Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend…you should just give up!"

She glanced at Skyler to study his face and pointed at Tenten, right on her nose, "So…I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson not to mess with Crystal Thunder."

"_So that's her name…really matches her personality to us so far…at least_"I thought.

"Bring…it…on," Tenten said calmly as she raised her eyebrow higher after each word."

I have to stop it before it's too late. "Tenten…I don't think she means it,"

"We don't want to get in trouble on the first day at this school," Sakura said, proving my point even more.

I really regretted saying that because just when Tenten was off guard, Tenten was about to get slap on the cheek but she had good reflexes and bent down. Skyler stopped Crystal's crazy act who instantly turned to hug him.

"_What was that all about_" I thought and felt sweat crawling down my face.

"Let's get out of here before we cause any more trouble." Ino urged.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you guys!" Crystal cried.

"What do you want now?" Tenten snapped with her back to them.

"No one ever, ever, ever talk to me with their backs turned to me!" She exclaimed with attitude.

"Why would I listen to you, seriously?" Tenten asked and looked at the blue and bright sky, "Plus I don't want to see anyone make out, especially you two." Tenten continued her way towards the school entrance. "Not to mention that the bell is going to ring any minute now," she said while looking at her watch.

I could tell that Tenten is really getting to her nerves. Sometimes…I wonder why Tenten had to be so honest, calm, and argumentative at a time like this.

"You stop right there, girl!" She exclaimed. It was too late, the bell rang and Tenten chose to ignore her by the expression that she swung her light blue knapsack on her back. Swarms of students squeezed into the little door towards their assigned lockers.

Never seen anything like it, people shoving each other, and rushing into class…geez….it's only the first day of school…don't be too excited.

I quickly found my locker which is beside Ino and Tenten. I quickly drop my purple knapsack on the floor, opened the front pocket for a good access to my lock, some notebooks and my pencil case. I opened it the locker, placed my knapsack in and locked my lock as quickly as 1,2, and 3. I carried the items in my arms as I rinsed to a stand. I nodded my head and we went to our morning classes. The classes are boring because of all the talking, introductions and discussions. I never been interested or even involved with them, out of us four, Ino is the most energetic and eager to raise her hand and say her opinions and thoughts. Typical.

At lunch time, we gathered on the grass, using the trees as a shade and ate our lunch which I prepared…four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. After eating and packing up, we still have 30 minutes worth of time so we explore the school property. Sakura ditched us first because she wanted to go to the school library to borrow books. I would have gone with her but I don't think we're allowing to because there's no teacher supervision. It was not long when we passed the gym where we see cheerleaders forming a pyramid; Ino just rushed in. Next, we passed the daycare where babies were playing and eating. They're so adorable! Tenten didn't quite get along with babies but I still urged her to go in with me. However, Tenten eventually won while I had fun. I bet she's going to the field to play with the soccer with the boys, and some girls that we passed before. She's not the type to ditch people, no matter how tempting it is, it's usually the other way around. I'm really glad that I know her; she's like a big sister to me.


	4. Second day of school Part 1

"Ashley

"Tenten…" I called, quietly.

"Tenten, wake up" I called…again for the tenth time, this time shaking her.

"Do I have to," Tenten moan, stretching her arms above her head, still closing her eyes.

"What's like wrong with you, I mean like you usually the one like who wakes up really early," that must be Ino with her habits of saying, "like."

"I'm so tired from all the videogames I was testing last night," Tenten complained.

"Well, you should have known better because today is the second day back to school!" That must be Sakura being so logical.

Sakura opened the curtains as Tenten pulled a pillow right over her face.

It took Tenten a while to digest that phrase… "Second day back to school!"

Immediately, and I mean so suddenly that I could have gotten a heart attack as I clutched my right hand on my fast-paced heart. Tenten jerked out of my bed, grabbed random set of clothes and rushed in the bathroom. Five minutes later, Tenten came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black t-shirt along with a blue jacket with white strips on the sides, and army pants. By Tenten's expression, she knew that Ino and Sakura were going to give comments about her clothes like they always did last year.

In any way, there's only ten minutes till schools starts our transportation gear we thought of last night and brought. Sakura grabbed her helmet on because the bicycle is on the porch, Ino with her electrical scooter, and me in my roller blades. We all waited patiently as we watched Tenten stuffing toast in her mouth and gulping down all the milk. Tenten wiped the extra milk off her lips as she headed out the door with her skateboard and knapsack.

It was not long when we arrived to Parkdale P.S. We parked our bike and scooter in front of the school. From there, one by one, the four of us disappear to our "groups". Ino was the first to go…she skipped to her fellow cheerleaders in her cheering uniform with pom-poms in her hands while saying our school cheer she made up last night. She sure knows how to show some spirit considering she just started joining yesterday. When we reached to the steps, I plan to take off my roller blade before school starts which is around 5 minutes. Sakura and Tenten volunteered to stay with me. I finished placing the rollerblades in my backpack when I heard a familiar voice….

"Hey babe, is it me or are you sexier than yesterday?" Tenten pushed the rough hand away and turned to see who it was.

"Ha…is that supposed to be your pick-up line for the day, Skyler?" Tenten giggled. Wow, for once I saw Tenten actually flirting! What happened over night!

"Of course not, I was planning to use this one…if you allow it," He said wicking.

"Sorry, but I want to keep my mind clean at least for today, and don't you have a girl already?" Tenten defended, "Come on Sakura and Hinata, let's go," Tenten said, trying to keep her smile on. Tenten and I sighed as we watched Sakura with the school's video camera screening the whole schoolyard. She went crazy yesterday when the librarian gave her a video recorder/camera and the responsibility for our end year assembly.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you though…oh, cool skateboard!" Skyler managed to say when he noticed her Simpson skateboard.

"Hmm…thanks?" Tenten choked, and gulped water down her throat.

"You skateboard?" Skyler asked.

"What does it look like?" Tenten answered harshly, wiping her water mustache.

"Well…I go skateboarding every Saturday around 2 pm in a rink near here…maybe you can drop in some time," offered Skyler.

"Thanks for the offer, but I usually go to fellowship during that time… uh… I'll think about it," answered Tenten.

"Simpson….one of my favorite shows," said Skyler, trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Same here! They're so funny!" Tenten exclaimed, showing a lot of interest on this topic. "But I like Friends more…Phoebe is the funniest!" Tenten said, showing her own personal opinion.

"Friends is a good show too…." Skyler trailed off. "Did you watch last nights' episode?" Asked Skyler.

"I missed it…busy testing the video games," she glanced at Skyler before she continued, "yeah…I'm a video game tester as one of my part time jobs," Tenten replied, shrugging.

"That's cool, what game?" Skyler commented while nodding his head.

"Well, you might not know it because it is not out yet," said Tenten while looking down at her sport watch. "I better get going, school is about to start," Tenten supposed.

"Wait…can I at least get your phone number?" Asked Skyler. Man…he's really hitting on her, big time.

"Hmm…why don't you give me yours instead because I'm very busy with my homework and some sort," Tenten hesitated while handing a pen and a piece of scrap. At that, I felt my eyes budged. I couldn't believe it… it was the pen that Tenten refused me to use when I was doing my homework…yet she gave it to Skyler to write his number. I felt so envy and mad just like how my father had treated my brother; better than me. "So… I'll call you around 9 or 10… let's go Sakura and Hinata," urged Tenten. With blood rapidly rushing through my head, I took my backpack and swigged it over my shoulder as we enter into the school for another day of education.

School was the usually, boring as heck. English class was the worse; the teacher kept on babbling and babbling about literature. We're starting to study a novel, "The Crystalids," not really interesting if you ask me. "Here, you will be learning about mutants, deviations and blasphemy," our English teacher, Ms. Phil, started to explain while handing out the book. "I assume it is basically falling into the category of science fiction," Sakura interrupted while pushing her glasses back in place. "You can say that, Miss. Chan," nodded Ms. Phil. "We will be studying this book for a while, perhaps for 2 months before we head on to myths," Ms. Phil explained, "Now then, I want to you guys to read the first 6 chapters and answers these questions by tomorrow. They're short so it wouldn't take a while, perhaps around 1 hour. Any questions?" Ms. Phil asked.

In the corner of my eyes, I dare to see a boy raise his hand. "Yes, Ned," Ms. Phil announced. "Ms. Phil, it's only the second day of school, perhaps the first official day and we have this much homework," wined Ned. "Ned, in case you haven't noticed, this is first, a high school, second, one of the tops school in Toronto so please you are also welcomed to transfer," respond Ms. Phil. Ned stayed quiet while the whole class laughed. I felt sort of poor for that guy, in fact, I sort of agree with him. "You guys have now till the end of class to get started," said Ms. Phil.

"So, how are you ladies doing?" "Hmmm, do we know you?" Ino asked with lots of attitude, like always. Tenten and Sakura were already so drawn into doing their homework. I was tempted to look up and what do you know?! Ned was the dude I saw in the mall the other day! I felt my face turned hot as he stared and examined me. "_Does he remember me_?" I thought.

"Hey," I managed to croak.

"Oh, hey," he responded while he broke his daze. "You look awfully familiar, have I seen you somewhere?" He asked. I was about to respond but Ino broke in, "Hmm, do you really think that pick line will really work on her? In fact, she is the most pure out of us four so please; don't tempt her into doing something bad." "What are you talking about?" Ned asked with a very confused face. "True that I don't have a girlfriend but I don't ask random girls on a date," he continued, chunkily. "Then who's that person you were with at the mall on Saturday?" I asked all too sudden. His eyes narrowed at me while Ino was as shocked as ever. Damn, what did I got myself into? Ned doesn't remember and perhaps thinks that I was stocking him while Ino thinks that I'm randomly following guys and had never told them about it.

"She's my cousin…" Ned responded all so slowly.

"She looks different from you…" I commented. Okay, now I really don't know what I'm saying!

"I'm adopted, that is why," Ned responded all so softly and looked down at his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to…actually, me and these other 3 friends are adopted too," I comforted but was cut off again.

"Wait! Hold on… Hinata, you know him? You never told us!" Cried Ino in much astonishes.

Before I could answer, the bell rang and everyone hurried to their next class. According to my schedule, my next class is math. Yeah! Finally, a subject that I am actually good at! On top of that, Sakura has the same class as me, what luck! Sakura and I always complete to see who's the fastest and best; so far it's a tie. It was a total review with simple fractions, decimals and percents. What surprised me the most was a boy, soaked in rain, entered in the middle of class while the teacher was lecturing. The teacher had a serious talk with him and he found a seat beside my left side. "_He's actually really hot!" _I admitted as I felt my cheeks burning.

A group of girls in behind of us whispered among themselves, "What happened to him?" as the teacher continued explaining how to convert decimals into percents. He must of heard because he said angrily, "Tell your little posse to shut up," while staring at the front.

I chose to ignore since how do I know if he's referring to me since he's not making eye contact.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Asked Sakura, rather amused.

"Does it matter who I am?" He backfired.

"If you're going to tell us what to do, then, yes. It does matter," Sakura argued back. Great, I have to be IN THE MIDDLE of this argument. Why can't Sakura just kept quiet? I kicked her feet.

"What?" she whispered. I was about to warn her into getting in trouble but he broke in with his introduction, "Okay, then, my name is Travis. Will you tell them to shut up now?"

"But they're already quiet. Are you new? I didn't see you around." I managed to say softly and sweetly.

"No, you just never noticed," Travis reply harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I croaked. What is wrong with me today? Me and my big mouth!

"Yeah, whatever," Travis said, calmly. "Why are you so cold for?" Sakura said, supporting me.

"Why do you care? I wasn't referring to you," Travis replied with ease.

"First, it's my sister you're talking about and second, I'm pretty curious," Sakura shrugged.

"I'm cold because I want to be and because both of you are very annoying," Travis reasoned.

"Anything else interesting about yourself?" Asked Sakura. Great, now Sakura is hitting with this creepy, wet, HOT dude!!

"I'm the son of a gang leader," Travis said, now turning his head to face both of us.

"No, you aren't. My ex-boyfriend is in a gang. You're not gang material," Sakura replied with disbelief while examining his body.

"I never said 'I' was in a gang. And I could kidnap you, easily," He smirked. "I'll like to see you try," Sakura grinned. Oh man, I think I am going to be _sick_! With that, the lunch bell rang. What perfect timing, away from the flirting couple!

"Hinata, what is with you? Stop walking so fast! I can't keep up with you!" Sakura exclaimed while speed walking in her tennis shoes behind me through the crowd.

"I'm sorry. It is just scary to see you flirting with that cold bastard," I said, disbelieving that I just said the 'b' word.

"That is not flirting, it is, uh…, getting to know that person better, yep," laughed Sakura.

"Whatever, then I don't know what you would call dating," I played along as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Sakura! Hinata! Over here!" Ino yelled as she waved her arms wildly in the air. I see that they made some new friend, I am not surprised.


End file.
